The Darkness Within Me
by Lolita Dollie
Summary: Keria lived a normal life in Spira only to find one day that the darkness takes away everything she loves. Riku finds her and lets her tag along with him, eventually forming a romantic relationship with her. Better Summary Inside. RikuOC


The Darkness within Me 

Howdy. Gosh I haven't written a fan fiction in so long! Well, anyway, this story is about a girl named Keria who lives in Spira only to find one day that the darkness takes away everything she loves. Riku finds her and lets her tag along with him, eventually forming a romantic relationship with her. Someone from Keria's dark unknown childhood tries to keep them apart.

Here is a bio of my OC, Keira, just so you can get to know her better. She is the main character through out this story and the story will mostly be told through her point of view.

Keira's Bio:

Age: 18

Hair: Silver

Eye's: Deep Violet(Like Kiari's)

Hair Length: Below the shoulder

Hair Style: Spiky at ends (like Yuna's)

Wardrobe: She dresses a lot like Yuna. Black Halter-top. Black short-shorts. Black Lace see-through jacket that goes down to the knees with a hood. Black-lace up boots with white strings.

Home World: Spira

Original World: Unknown for now

Weapons: Shiny magenta and black ninja daggers. (Like the thief sphere weapons from FFX2)

I wanted to make her dark looking but not too much with a slight girly side. Well, I guess you could say she's kind of gothic but not dark.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I do own my OC, Keria.**

Any Al Bhed words will be _italicized_ and translated at the end of the sentence in (parentheses).

My name is Keria. I'm a normal eighteen-year-old Sphere hunter from Spira. Well, I guess you could say my life was normal, until that night.

It was not that long ago, six months or so if I can recall. Spira was quiet and calm that day, there was nothing really going on. The only exciting thing going on was the annual Blitzball tournament being held in Luca. Other then that, nothing. Plain-Old-boring-nothing. Everyone in Spira it seemed like had come to the tournament to cheer on there favorite team. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, something that would change my life forever.

-flashback-

Rikku and I were walking along the Luca square during the halftime show of the torniment game.

"Is it me or is Blitz getting a little stale?" I asked my Al Bhed friend.

"Yeah, if only the Aurochs were here. They would spice things up, you know?" I nodded my head in agreement.

Ever since that day I arrived in Spira, Rikku and I were always buds. You see, when I was five, I washed up in the Sanubia Desert Oasis on Bikaneal Island in Spira. I don't know how I got there, or where I came from. I have no memories of my childhood or my parents.

A group of Al Bhed Children found me and took me to their "home." There, they presented me to their leader, Cid. Because of my hair colour and eye colour he knew I wasn't one of them. Despite our differences, Cid and the other Al Bhed took me in as one of there own, teaching me Al Bhed and giving me shelter, food, and water.

"Yo, Keria! Hello?" I didn't even notice I had been daydreaming, tuning out Rikku. "What's gotten into you? One minute you're talking to me and the next you're in Chocobo land!" She scolded me. Seeing Rikku mad always made me laugh. She always got so dramatic but in a funny way.

" Er, _Cunno_. I was um, reminiscing." (Sorry)

"So, you didn't even hear a word I said? Ugh. You're hopeless. Its getting late, lets go find Yunie and Tidus and get back to the ship." She ordered. I nodded my head.

Yuna, Rikku, and I were members of the Sphere Hunting team, the Gullwings. Rikku and Brother caught up with me one day on the Moonflow and asked me to join, so I did. I really needed some excitement in my life.

We headed back for the docks when something caught my eye. I nudged Rikku in the side and pointed at the object.

"Looks like a sphere." I picked it up and activated it. The picture was fuzzy and disoriented. I squinted my eyes for a better view. A young boy with spiky brown hair was shown running down a dock onto a beach only to be greeted by black ant like fiends that formed out of the ground. The boy tried to fight them off with a wooden toy sword, but it did no good. He ran into a little shack and ran across a bridge onto a small island where he meet a boy with silver hair. They spoke a few words then a pool of darkness surrounded them, taking the silver haired boy with it. A bright light then flashed. The brown haired boy's wooden sword was now a weapon shaped like a large keyblade. An angelic voice that sounded a lot like my own echoed in the air.

He then ran to a cave where he meet a girl. She had red hair and her features just like mine. My jaw dropped in amazement. The boy reached out and for her.

"Kairi!" The brown haired boy sounded worried.

"Sora…"

The door that was behind the girl burst open with a powerful wind blowing her to him. Her body faded into thin air. The air quickly blew the bow out onto the island which was now dismantled. A huge dark ball of darkness was hovering in the sky. The boy got up and turned around to see a huge black fiend. The sphere then turned dark.

"That was weird." I said looking at Rikku.

"Let's take it to Shinra to be annilized. I'll go find Yuna and Tidus while you take it to the Celsius."

I started walking in a fast pace to dock 4 where the airship was docked. I was anxious to see who that girl was on the sphere. She looked so much like me. The only difference was the hair colour. I reached the dock and spoke into my microphone that connected to the Celcius.

"Shinra, I got a sphere that needs to be looked at. Could someone please beam me up?"

"One sec." The next thing I knew I found myself inside the airship. I walked over to Shinra's station and handed him the Sphere.

"Hold on." A few minutes past that seemed like forever. I was stomping my feet impatiently. "Ugh." I huffed.

"Alright, it seems to be a normal sphere. It's not very old. I don't think this was recorded in Spira. Keria, you can use it as a special dress sphere.

"Really. I can't wait to try it out. By the way. Would you happen to know who that girl is on the sphere? She seems familiar to me."

"Not much, all I know is her names Kairi and she is a princess of some kind. The brown haired dude's name is Sora and that thing you saw him wielding is known as the keyblade. The silver haired guy's name is Riku, I don't have much information on him."

"Hmm… I see. Thanks anyway." As soon as those words came out of my mouth Rikku and the others came rushing in. They were all out of breath and gasping for air.

"What happened?" I looked at Yuna.

" Luca's being attacked."

" Again?" We all ran over to the glass area of the bridge.

"Keria, it looks like those feinds we saw in that sphere!" She was right. The ant like fiends were attacking the people outside. "We tried fighting them off but they just keep coming!" all five of the Gullwings looked worried. They were all staring at me as if I knew what to do.

"Keria, that sphere is your special dress sphere which means you are connected with something of the spheres nature." Shinra said looking up at me. I bit my lip, trying to think of what to do next.

The sphere was now in my hands. It was glowing brighter and brighter every second. Growing hotter and hotter as well. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Look!" Brother shouted pointing outside the airship. The same ball of darkness that appeared in the sphere was now in Luca sucking up buildings and the airship with it. We all screamed and took for cover. Blackness then filled my mind.

That's it for Chapter 1. Please R&R. But no flames, they will be deleted. Please comment if you have suggestions as well.


End file.
